Sinnful are my desires for your psychosis my love
by Zune nyx
Summary: The darkness from within Kaname is threatening to resurface, and he's faced with the contradictions of his feelings for Yuuki's freedom, If that's not enough problems, the ancient wolf society has reawaken and Kaname is faced with a very furry problem.
1. Never think that your problems are over

All right, this is like my first fanfic that I have **EVER **attempted to write and I'm really joyous and a little anxious of what you guys will think of it. Please bear with me that I don't really have much of **OMG-YOU-ARE-SUCH-AN-AMAZING-WRITER **thing going on for me so I my writing will suck at times, but hopefully, with a little practice I shall get to a state of TOTAL AWESOMENESS (Cue awesome echo voice sound effect) Ok enough of me blabbing, now on with the story! *begins chewing off nails, then fingers like SpongeBob in one of those old episodes*

Summary: Trouble has reached Kaname, and now Yuuki is in endangered, to make matters worse, he's called upon and now has a _furry _responsibility to take care of. Will he accept the task and go along with it because it comes with his pureblood status, or will he find that he's so drawn in that he finds his responsibility a little more enticing? Sorry Yume fans, it's Kanamexoc

Warning: Heads UP FOR UPCOMING LEMONS IN FUTURE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. Rated M for mature.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, JUST MY OC'S**

* * *

**"_To love at all is to be vulnerable. _ _Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken._ _If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. _ _Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries;_ _Avoid all entanglements; _ _Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. _ _But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless-it will change._ _It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable."_**

As if like a sigh, the wind blew, rustling the newly turned colored leaves on the trees. The air said it all. It was nearing autumn and the trees and other surrounding forest foliage acted as evidence as their leaves turned of different colors. Their colors varying from bright reds and oranges to mellow yellows and dark browns.

The Night sky's most precious gem glowed its ethereal glow as the tiny beams filtered through the different sections and parts of the almost leafless tree tops.

The air was crisp and fresh. It didn't carry the stale almost stifling scent that the city air usually carried. It was relaxing and rejuvenating for those who were previously exposed to the sickening urban air. They weren't really forced into inhaling it, but the new air, the air that ran through the forest and spread and stretched cross the wide open grassy fields, made it felt like for those in a long time living in the urban areas were forced to submit to such mediocrity of the standards of life.

One could get lost in the silence that the night provided. Its somehow haunting essence soothing the nerves and offering the most welcomed of serenity to troubled minds; and so it did for one.

Light were the footsteps as they fell one after the other, as their owner almost silently made their way through the forest. The only sounds were the crunching of the fallen leaves under heavy combat boots.

Margo let a sigh past her cherry tinted lips as she stopped for a moment, admiring the light breeze that gently caressed her porcelain white skin.

Heavily lined lids with thick dark lashes slid shut, effortlessly masking her arctic blue orbs. They stung a little as her tiredness finally caught up to her.

Her mind was at ease here, and she would like it to be, even if just in this moment of time.

The night was always her comfort, especially the tantalizing scene it created with the moon. She would have always welcomed what the night bring for her, because it was always comfort, but as if life was tired of seeing her at peace, not now for sure.

Her dark brows furrowed as her mind reeled with a break-neck pace with the previous haunting thoughts and memories of no more than a few hours ago.

_The day had gone by without anyone uttering either a word or phrase of neither complaint, nor act up upon displeasure due to something frustrating or annoying them, in a small two story house, as the sun went its usual way of this time of day._

_Its departure left the sky painted with vivid oranges, reds and yellows. Rich purples, dark blues and soft variations of a delicate pink._

_The small two-story house was somewhat secluded; the surrounding foliage acting like an almost impenetrable fortress._

_The house was small, but it nonetheless it was built with a rustic charm. The roof was made of asphalt shingles as the walls were made of obviously long aged bricks. Two of the aged brick walls were covered with varying species of sinewy vines. Their direction of which they grew creating a somewhat intricate pattern on the said walls._

_Fruit trees littered the yard. Since autumn was fast approaching their leaves began changing and the air gave off a new feel. It was welcomed a bit, being the first few signs of the coming season, but as it progressed, it gave off a more…sinister…feel as to describe._

_All the lights were on in the small home, creating silhouettes of varying objects that were there, hidden behind modest curtains and other materials of concealing. Among the shapes of objects that had their silhouettes displayed through the windows, the occupants of the residence were also there on display._

_Almost silently, footsteps fell on the carpet-clad floors as they made their way down the hall, only to stop at a door that was slightly ajar._

"_Hey Margo!", a young girl who looked to be around 18 said, as she peered through the doorway. Her appearance was that of utter most beauty._

_Her creamy ivory skin was illuminated under the fluorescent light as her deep blue eyes, which reflected and mirrored the essence of maturity, gazed at her sibling. She had long onyx hair that had grown to a length of her lower back. She had small delicate features that were sculpted to that of a model's; physically flawless. She sported a pair of black skinny jeans and a white form-fitting tee. She had a look of questioning as she stared at her sibling who looked as if she was the cat who ate the cannery._

_With a quick turn, she spun on her heels, her short onyx hair lightly brushing against her porcelain white skin. Her eyes widen at her the thought of being discovered in her deed, but quickly narrowed as she glared daggers at her older sister._

"_Gwen, what the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you knock for once?" her eyes blazed with fury as she quickly gathered her 'stuff' and push it aside, under her slightly messy bed._

"_I would've, but the door was open so I didn't", a smug look gracing her delicate features as Gwen took a step inside the messy room, "what's that under your bed Margo?" a smirk twisted at her full lips. _

_Now inside she could get a better look at her younger sibling. Her face was slightly flush, and her clothes disheveled. Her pair of shorts was unbuttoned and her tank top was slightly ripped at the side. From her angle, Gwen could see that Margo's bra strap was popped and that she was trying, in a discrete fashion, to hold it together so as not to give away herself, but of course, was done in vain for it was too late._

"_So," The older girl cocked a delicate brow and leaned a slender hip onto the dresser, "who was he?"_

_It was a simple question, but Margo found it hard to answer._

"_What're you talking about?" a nervous laugh left her body as she turned to conceal her now blushing face._

"_Ugh Margo, don't play dumb with me. You know __**exactly **__what I'm talking about. Now I won't ask again, who was he?" She was getting a little annoyed at her sister's act. Which person in their right mind wouldn't notice what obviously happened to have placed her in this condition?_

_Margo bowed her head, contemplating whether she should tell her or not. Her head was in frenzy with her thoughts. She bit her lips and gently sucked at her small lip ring as she ran over of what her actions should be. She lifted her head and was about to speak before she noticed that her sister was no longer standing before he, but was at the foot of her bed, already pulling out the things she had placed under it._

"_Gwen!" she shouted before noticed that her sister did nothing but stare blankly at what she found._

"_Gwen I can –", but Margo didn't had a chance to explain when her sister cut her off._

"_Margo… what … is this…?"Her petite and dainty hands had held the very thing that Margo had tried in vain to keep from her sister's prying eyes. In her hand was a brown shirt with a black and beige colored stripe running across it. A small and intricate symbol was expertly sewn on the front pocket. An all too familiar symbol for the both of their liking._

"_I-I can explain. Really Gwen I can, just give me a chance to…" Her words were lost in her throat as her voice threatened to break. Tears began streaming down her face as she gulped and began. "It was Robert…h-he was here, at the house while you were gone and," she gulped once more as she continued, "he came… in here…" Her sister's silence and bowed head was disturbing to her, but she took it as a sign to continue anyway. "H-he…forced himself on me…"the last sentence brought her voice to nothing but a whisper, as images of what had previously happened came flashing through her mind._

_Her head bowed as she fumbled with the popped bra strap as more tears came streaming down her face. Occasionally she would bite her lip in anticipation of her sister's words and actions. Her ears perked up as she heard some shifting in front of her. She was now expecting the comforting arms of her sister, placing her in a comforting embrace, but no such action._

_Margo's head snapped to the side as her cheek stung and her eyes watered more than they previously were. Slowly her head turned to look at her sister. Her eyes widen as she whispered a fain call of her sister's name._

_Gwen stood there, her face which was once an emotionless palate, now painted and molded into a disgusted and enraged scowl at her younger sibling. Her lips twisted into a wicked sneer as she hissed out her sentences like venom at her. No amount of love or affection evident in her voice. "How __**DARE **__you? You ungrateful little __**bitch! **__Robert has done nothing but been a good person to us! He's helped us more than anyone else, he took us in when no one else WOULD!" Her face was red and her breathing was hard as she continued her harsh rant. "I know you don't really like him all that much but you shouldn't __**SLANDER **__HIM! Don't hide how much of a __**whore **__you are by using Robert's good name! Do you hear that?" Her whole presence was seething with rage as she glared daggers at her sister, warning her not to say anything like that again._

_Margo was completely taken aback at her sister's actions and words. S-she didn't believe her…. and she was a bitch and a …a __**whore**__? By now Margo was shaking as she took a step back, and her legs hit the side of the bed softly. Suddenly her knees gave out and she slowly slid down to a tearful whimpering mess. S-she, her family, her own sister, her own flesh and fucking __**BLOOD **__didn't believe her! She stared out blankly before her, not looking at anything particular, as she didn't notice Gwen wordlessly making her way out of the room, and only the almost silent click was made to signify her departure._

_She sat there on the ground for what seems like hours, as she tried to grasp what just happened. Someone who was to love, care and protect had just raped her, and she had told, __**confided **__in her sister, who was usually protective and caring of her, of this. And what did she get? Nothing more than to be called derogatory names! _

_Rage and heart wrenching pain surged through her whole being as salty tears began pouring from her already red and puffy eyes._

Her knees became weak as they threatened to give way and make her collapse into a tearful heap as her mind refused to let, what was only but a few hours ago, down.

_She wanted him to __**die, **__to be ripped into shreds beyond recognition. This wasn't the first time he'd done this to her, but this was the first time he did it and she told someone, her __**sister**__. Speaking of her, she wanted to her go down in hell with him too. She had just been raped by that…that…__**monster**__ and was being the one __**punished?**__ Oh yes, she wanted to see her get what she deserves for siding with him. To receive the same punishment as he did. Death._

_Her eyes momentarily closed when the sound of a blood-curdling scream reopened them. Her sister's voice for sure, for she knew it anywhere. Her pained cries of agony called for help. Somebody, anybody__**, Margo. **__She was about to go when-_

The sound of growling behind her, made the fine hairs on her arms and neck stand on age, as the familiar sickly sweet voice entered her ears. His mock worry only making her gut twist in fear for what he was going to do, as the faint taste of bile with just a tinge of a metallic and coppery substance gracing it.

She slowly turned to face him, her face deathly pale and morphed in a face of pure unadulterated fear.

"Ah~ My sweet Margo-_chan_, you had me so worried. You know, I was looking for you, and I was beginning to think that someone had found you and took you away." His pitch black and soulless eyes stared at her fully. "Oh well, since none of that happened, why don't we play a game? ~" His torn up lips quirked into a wicked grin as he pounced at her. Long, sharp fangs poking at his bottom lip, as his razor like claws extended fully and he reveled in a fit of laughter as he began his onslaught.

A blood-curdling scream was released as it was soon drowned out in his maniacal giggles.

Please read and review darlings~


	2. Rumors all around are true

**Hello peoples~ How ya'll doing? Well I couldn't fight the strong ass urge to add another chapter to my new story. The muse has struck, and it struck hard. My sudden inspiration came from a nice playlist that one of my friends made me. Aww, I can definitely say that they are awesome…..when they aren't being spoilt ass bitches, though I shouldn't be the one judging when I'm JUST like that, and probably even the biggest one in our little group. Any who~ this chapter is what most people are waiting for, got you in a suspenseful hold right? Right, RIGHT? Did you nod your head? Good. Well I'll just shut my pie hole and allow you lovely peeps to read in peace**!**Now for the very sad Disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, ITS PLOT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, Especially the very smexy icandys Kaname and Zero, JUST MY OCS **

**

* * *

**

**"What have we achieved in mowing down mountain ranges,**

**Harnessing the energy of mighty rivers,**

** Or moving whole populations about like chess pieces,**

** if we ourselves remain the same restless, miserable, frustrated creatures we were before? **

**To call such activity progress is utter delusion. **

**We may succeed in altering the face of the earth until it is unrecognizable even to the Creator, but if we are unaffected wherein lies the meaning?"**

The night was still, as the blood red moon, emitted its soft silver glow against the dark midnight blue sky. Though it was starless, the backdrop of the pure and ethereal luminosity of the moon and the intense darkness of the captivating night's sky was incredibly contrasting.

A light wind blew, but didn't really stir much, as it continued to weave its self in, through, out and around the dense foliage.

A dim light glowed from a room, with curtains of a deep maroon color dancing gracefully in the doorway leading onto a balcony. The balcony was attached to a large Victorian style Mansion.

The mansion was indeed grand in size as was also its courtyard. The builders of the mansion obviously built it with precise attention to details. The walls were built with sturdy bricks. Their age obvious because of the fine cracks, that graced their color was slightly faded but it didn't hinder the fine beauty of the structure. In fact it enhanced it beyond all imagination. The architecture was complex. The courtyard complimented the castle-like manor beautifully. The walk way was paved with the same material that built the mansion. The courtyard was surrounded by dense forest, and a wide variety of flowering shrubs embellished the surface.

The interior was definitely not left out of the fine ornamenting. It too was utterly breathtaking, if not, even more.

The light that glowed dimly from the balcony and the curtains, that bellowed as if they were skilled and graceful dancers in the doorway, dimmed a bit when the light wind blew then restored itself to its previous level of glow.

Inside the expansive room, it was ornamented with expensive furniture. The walls were painted in a deep, rich burgundy and bear gold molding that had intricate designs, carved onto it. A large king sized, four-poster bed stood at the wall opposite from the fireplace. There was also a mahogany dresser with a large mirror mounted on top of it. On the dresser's surface, convoluted patterns were etched into the hard smooth surface. The floor was made of immaculate clean white marble floors. Its surface was glossy in appearance. In the centre of the room sat a large glass coffee table, which had a few books and a wine glass, with a box of blood tablets placed on it. With it, two charcoal colored armchairs were set on either side of the coffee table and a large three-seater sofa was placed in front of the table, back facing the bed. There was a large fireplace, which had a maroon colored lounge chair in front of it. The fireplace had crown molding with the same designs, as the wall molding, only larger. There was wood burning that had created the light.

A quiet sigh exited pass full, well sculpted lips as Kaname sat the papers that he had been reading for the past 2 hours, down on his large mahogany table.

He reached up with both of his large, slender hands and lightly massaged his temples. They were throbbing almost painfully, and it was starting to annoy him. His lids, which were heavily lined with thick dark lashes, slid shut and hid his deep garnet eyes. His closed lids with the long lashes lining, created small shadows above his high cheekbones. The lights, both the fire from the fireplace and the silver light of the moon, illuminated his creamy ivory skin. He then removed his hands from his temple, and ran one through his soft, dark brown hair, slightly tousling it in the process. He then reopened his sultry garnet bedroom eyes and stared down at the papers before him.

It has been over two years since he destroyed the vampire council. He had no choice but to do so. They were proving to be hindrances in his plans, and he had to do away with them. On top of that, they were after him for his powers. The power hungry bastards. They deserved their deaths, and more. Serve them right. They wanted his powers, and he gave them all right. He made sure to give them a full dose of it too. A smirk found its way on his lips, as the image of the whole scene, flashed in his mind. He could still hear their screams for mercy, and smell the strong scent of their charred remains.

With them out of the way, his plans were able to go through without anything to disrupt it in any way.

His plans were to make sure nothing and he meant _nothing_to harm _her_. She was his only true happiness in this life. Yuuki was his salvation and hope, from all the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole, to not let go of him, until he was nothing but a hallow shell that once held something.

He was thankful to Yuuki for not letting this happen to him, at least… not yet…

Although he was happy to have her around him, giving him nothing but happiness with her joyful presence, he couldn't fight the feeling that he had buried deep within.

Before he was reawaken, he had hoped to find something, no, _someone_ to soothe away all his pain that he felt during his last thousand years. During those final years, he had faced many tragedies. Things he had done, tried in desperation to help prevent them from coming to pass, were all done in vain for in the end, there was no way stopping them.

He got up from around his desk, and went to the glass coffee table and took up the wine glass with the box of blood table. He filled the wine glass with some water, then placed two tablets in it, turning the water into a light crimson color. Kaname then quietly made his way to the lounge chair and sat on it. He took a small sip at it., and inwardly cringed at the taste.

It was slightly bitter, and tasted nothing like the actual thing. In addition, it was cold, not warm and it didn't have that sweet coppery metallic taste that vampires, especially purebloods like himself, found alluring. It would, and will never be anything like real blood. This pseudo blood is not to appeal to taste really, but to act like a substitute to the real thing. It's suppose to keep thirst away. Hmn, although it was created for that, and was tested and proven successful at the task, it wasn't really doing much for him now, since he's been taking more than what is really needed. Ever since _that _situation came up.

Over the last year or so, he's been receiving reports of purebloods, and high-ranking nobles being gruesomely killed. Deaths he didn't think possible, were proven to be. He lowered the glass from his scarlet tinted lips as he could feel the bile rise to his throat as he recalled a video of how a noble was killed. Sayuri Mitzuki.

She had video cameras mounted in a corner in every room, so they captured how she died before she turned into ashes. In the first part, the video showed that she came out of the bathroom, after taking a bath. She was sitting on the bed, when she heard something shifting about outside so she went and looked. She didn't see anything so she came back and sat down back on the bed, drying her hair. There was a short pause, and it switched to a scene with her being gone, and a sudden scream erupting from the background. The video then jumped to her in a robe being pinned onto the bed by a large black figure. By the angle at which it was at, it didn't capture exactly the image of what killed her. The scene was extremely graphic, as it showed her fighting back, but not being successful. She was screaming in agony as the thing ripped out her eyes one by one then threw them somewhere in the room. It then ripped off her robe, revealing her to be naked. The thing then plunged its claws deeply in her solar plexus, eliciting an agonized scream of pure pain. It then dragged lazily its claw, which was still deep inside her, all the way to her throat. The process ripped and left all the edges of her internal organs, veins, arteries and everything else inside jagged, and sorely raw. Blood had splattered all over the bed and near wall and furniture. Sayuri was making a choked gurgling sound she as coughed and gurgled her own blood. The beast then finally finished her off by taking her head in its hand and crushing it. The video had then come to an abrupt end, with the scene going to an instant black one. Nothing in sight. The next time Sayuri was seen, she was nothing but ashes.

While in his thoughts, Kaname had failed to realize the other presence of someone who had leaned over the lounge chair and was smirking at him.

"Rido, what do you want?" Kaname hissed, as he lowered the wine glass and glanced over his shoulder with an annoyed look at the man.

"Aw, Kaname, why do you have to be so mean? All I did was come and see how you are doing. What can't an uncle do that for his nephew?" he said in a mock innocent and sincere voice.

"…" Kaname ignored him and went back to calmly sipping at his drink.

Seeing that he was being ignored, Rido scowled, and then straightened up. "Fine. Since you're being a spoilt little _brat _again, I'll just find out for myself then." He looked around and the room and his bi colored eyes landed on a pile of papers on his desk. "Hmmn…" In a matter of seconds, he had crossed the room and was standing at the table, leaning a hip on it. He took them up and began reading.

Kaname heard some shifting, and turned around to see Rido reading it. A growl erupted from his chest, as he used his vampiric speed to cross the room and snatch the papers away.

A smirk was on his lips, as Rido watched his nephew's reaction. "So, there's a string of murders since the beginning of the year, and not one of them have been solved?" At this, a Rido laughed then rested a hand on Kaname's shoulder as he slowly quieted down.

Kaname shrugged his hand off as he went around and opened a draw and placed the papers inside. He then looked up at Rido, with an intense glare on.

Kaname had to keep himself in check, so he devoid all emotion from his face as he calmly asked again, "I won't ask again Rido, why are you _here_?"

At this, Rido's smirk fell as he narrowed his eyes and leaned over the desk, just mere inches from Kaname's face he sneered," Don't act so high and mighty as if you don't need me to help you with this. It's obvious you haven't realized what's going on here."

At this Kaname found himself agreeing a little. He didn't really know what was going on. He had a hunch, but he wasn't sure if that was it.

Rido watched the young brunette's emotionless face as he continued, hoping to see a reaction from it, "There's some rumors floating about, I believe you must've heard them by now."

Kaname stayed silent, as he waited for his uncle to continue.

Rido took his silence as a sign to continue, so he did. "I don't exactly know who started it, but someone was saying that the _dogs _have reawakened.

Kaname knew what he meant by dogs. In fact, he knew it all too well.

"So the Werewolf society has risen again?" The dark haired youth stated more than asked. "That means the hunch that I had was right then…"He then turned away and slowly began making his way out onto the balcony.

A light breeze was felt on his skin, as it stirred his dark hair around his well-sculpted face. He then closed his eyes again, and allow his brain to think a little over his small discovery, well, theory.

Rido watched him carefully, growing annoyed at his nephew's act of ignoring him. "You're such an ungrateful person nephew." Rido hissed through his bared fangs.

Kaname only shrugged a bit at his comment. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out…_uncle_"

Rido by now was seething with rage at his nephew's cheekiness. Knowing he couldn't really do much about it, he made his way to the door, but before he stepped out, he looked back at him and said, "Kaname, you better hurry up and fix this, because I have a feeling that _she's _next."

His eyes immediately snapped open at Rido's mentioning of Yuuki being in possible danger. He waited for the soft sound of the door clicking shut then he turned back around. He stood there a bit longer, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone out of the room.

**Me: Ooohhh a cliffie!**

**Margo: You're developing a habit with that aren't you?**

**Me: Don't hate, APPRECIATE lil gurlie! D**

**Margo: o.0**

**Kaname: Zune nyx, you have some serious issues**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Kaname: *starting to get annoyed at being called a brat* Don't. call. me. THAT.**

**Margo: Oh now the little bitch is throwing a temper tantrum**

**Kaname: Shut up you pyon**

**Margo: *Sticks her tongue out at him* BLEH!**

**Me: Ok since those two are over there arguing, I'll just say it myself. Please read and review darlings~**


End file.
